There is a need, particularly in the cleaning and pesticide industry, for dispensing containers that reduce the waste of unused fluid product and has essential auxiliary products readily available.
In the current “green” climate, there is a growing desire to reduce waste and increase reuse with convenience. This is especially true for dispensers those with expensive and hazardous fluid products such as cleaners, pesticides, and weed-killers. Present containers often leave a significant amount of fluid product that is not dispensable because of such causes as a dip tube that does not reach the bottom or fluid that cannot reach the dip tube opening. Disposing of these containers with unusable fluid product is a growing problem in such places as landfills. The above problem is exacerbated for professionals such as, for example, cleaners, gardeners and pest control specialists who go through significantly more containers.
Reusable dispensing containers have been taught with limited use by society even though reusable dispensing container would have a large beneficial effect on landfills. Oftentimes beneficial auxiliary articles that are necessary for the convenient reuse of containers are misplaced or not available in a prompt manner. This lack of convenience has resulted in a preference by consumers to use single use containers rather than reuse containers.
There still is a need, particularly in the cleaning, gardening and pesticide industries, for a dispensing container of general use that reduces the waste of not dispensed fluid product and has beneficial auxiliary products readily accessible when needed to encourage reuse of the container.